Haunted Love
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: After Malchior was sealed inside the book, he had been haunting Raven. Thinking it was only in her dreams that he came, she ignored it. Until her proved to her that it wasn't only dreams that he came. Can the changeling save Raven before she is killed?DON
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is Rin. Well, you've come across one of my fics....i hope this doesn't confuse you. This takes place a little while after Raven binded Malchior into the book. i hope you like this!

* * *

"_Raven…dear, sweet Raven," a voice called. A white, misty hand reached out for me. "Raven." The hand suddenly turned into a claw._

_"You're not coming out! Not today, not ever!" focusing my powers on the claw. Concentrating, I chanted: "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" but nothing came out of my mouth. My voice, my powers – gone! I tried to scream for help, but nothing came. The claw reached out ready to strike._

_"Raven…you will not escape me!" it called reaching out close to me. "You will never escape me!"_

Raven's eyes blinked open; she bolted up panting heavily. Sweat ran down her head, the cold sweat from nightmares. Fear…yes, that was the feeling she is receiving now. Calming herself she lay back down trying to sleep. Her eyes opened when she realized that she couldn't go back to sleep.

Casting a worried look to the chest, she got up and pulled her cloak over her. Kneeling down next to the chest, she placed her hand on it feeling to power of her charm still at work. The spell poured into her surrounding her with power. And inside, she felt the angry passion of Malchior trying to get out.

A smug smile appeared on her face; she was not much of a witch (but she must say) the spell was perfect. Nothing can break it, only herself. Raven sighed at the reassurance of the spell and stood up slowly. The spell slid off her fingers and slowly surrounded the chest again. She liked the feeling of this. The feeling that she can fix all her problems. Then another pang came to her, or can she? Can she fix all problems?

Malchior…that's her problem. How can she fix this? It has been two months since she had accidentally let Malchior out because she thought _he_ was the wizard and Rorek was the dragon. He wooed her, made her feel loved and needed. But all that was over, crushed, gone like the wind and never to return. He broke her heart…a wound that cuts deeper than any weapon can do.

He will never get out, never to return. Raven hated the feeling of the pain. She despised it, the sulking of it all. "I'll never love." She decided a few weeks after the incident. "I will not love anyone!" she declared loudly. He tricked her, and in the finale, Raven placed him in the curse that was placed on him long ago. Bounded to the book, he is to never return.

"I'll never love." Raven said aloud. "And I'll never be hurt. Never again."

* * *

"C'mon! Just _one_ game?" Beast Boy whined waving the controller in front of Raven's face. Angry, she swiped the device away and placed the book in front of her. "Please? Cyborg's too busy and Robin is kung fuing it outside!"

"Then get Starfire to play." Raven growled irritably.

"She's at the 'mall of shopping'." Beast Boy mimicked Starfire's terms.

"Then. Play. By. Yourself." She parted each and every word with anger. She felt her power rise up in her chest ready to be cast out in the spell she used so often; the only spell she mastered correctly by herself. That spell controlled her powers: whether to calm herself or to fight, this was the only one she learned by herself.

"Please?" he was repeating himself know. Raven's face reddened angrily as she tried to put the power into control. "I'll stop if you say yes."

"NO!" Raven's eyes turned white as the controller flew out of Beast Boy's hand and across the living room. "Annoying me won't do anything. It'll only make my anger rise."

Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of Raven's wrath. He remembered very well how he and Cyborg accidentally fell into the portal. Ever since then, Raven placed a spell on her door so that no one can open it, but herself. The same spell that she used to put on the chest that held Malchior.

"Well, now what?" he asked leaning back on the couch. "Oh I know! How about some tofu burgers?"

"Yea, you go do that." Raven returned to reading the book she held in her hand. The book was a large, thick volume. After half a month, she has finally reached the mid point of the book.

"Are you sure? Tofu's totally free of – "

"I'm not afraid of getting fat if that's what you're hinting on." Raven snapped. Beast Boy shrunk back.

"I'm not saying that!" he laughed. "Besides, fighting bad guys will be enough to make sure that none of us will get fat. All but Cyborg at least."

"Come again?" a mechanical hand leveled up to the changeling's head and pressed down. Beast Boy shivered at the touch.

"C-C-C-C-Cyborg! Well, I d-didn't – I mean, w-well, you…um…I'm going to make some tofu burgers!" he took off quickly to the kitchen.

'Glad that's over.' Raven thought as she got up and out of the living room. Throwing the book into her room, she climbed up the many staircases and to the roof. The fresh ocean breeze blew across Raven's face. She got down and closed her eyes focusing on the calm, pureness of total control. Starting the chant, she felt herself levitate up and the calmness flowed around her. At each chant, she felt the power fall into her hands.

_"Raven."_

In a sudden loss of powers, Raven fell to her knees and turn around. "Who's there?" her eyes scanned the area and saw that there was no one there. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted softly concentrating on the volleyball pole that was near her. But nothing happened. She saw the power disappear from the pole.

"WHAT?" she gasped. A fear started to rise up in her. It was like in her dreams. She looses her power…and then the claw. Raven gasped as she stepped away. Not realizing that the edge was that close, she tripped over it. Falling headfirst down to the granite ground, she let out a horrified scream. The air hit her strongly, and everything disappeared.

* * *

"Raven? Oh friend, please awaken!" a worried voice rang in her ears. Raven grunted, then again, that was all she can do. Aches sprang throughout her body. Her throat was sore, probably from the scream. Her head was hurting with a dangerous pain.

Her eyes open seeing the full team around her. "What happened?" Robin was the first to speak after a few moment of silence. Raven realized that she was in the hospital section of the tower. She felt a bandage wrap around her head.

"That's my line." Raven rasped.

"Well, Beast Boy caught you before he fell, but you were hurt…scratch marks were all over you." Cyborg explained.

"What has happened? Why were there such wounds on you?" Starfire pleaded. Raven didn't know how to answer. 'How is it that I was completely safe from harm…then when they saved me I was covered with scars?' Raven thought. Slowly she shook her head with much effort. She couldn't stand the pain any longer.

"There's scratch marks and slight burns on you." Robin stated. 'Burn marks?' Raven gasped. 'Scratches? That is absurd!' Overexerting herself, she got up and reached for her cloak. Touching the fabric, she saw that it was true. She saw the rips and tears on there. Scorch marks appeared on her hand and cloak as well.

"Was there something after you?" Cyborg asked. Raven shook her head. She just got up slowly and tried her way out. Without much progress, she fell midway.

"Raven!" Beast Boy quickly helped Raven up. A slight grimace appeared on Raven's face. Needless to say, the pain was giving her a hard time.

"You've healed when you were unconscious. But not that much I presume." Robin stated. Raven muttered a quiet thanks for her special healing powers. Not many Azarathian have that power; only certain, chosen ones were gifted with such powers.

Beast Boy helped Raven to her room, or at least the entrance of the room. For one, Raven refused to let anyone in her room, save an occasional visit from Starfire. They somehow bonded after switching minds. And second, Beast Boy was afraid of Raven's room. Everything was – to put it in the least – creepy. Raven panted. It was hard to walk with the wounds she still has. Some opened on their way up to her room.

"So, what happened? I don't think you can get those yourself…unless you did." He murmured. Raven sighed.

"I don't know." She croaked. Her throat still hurts. It was painful, but she can speak. "I – I just fell over."

"The roof." Beast Boy's voice was unbelieving. Raven sighed. 'I can't really talk.' Hesitantly, she placed her both hands on his temples.

"Focus and close your eyes." She whispered. She closed her eyes and opened them showing that they were shining with an eerie white.

Beast Boy did as he was told and saw through Raven's eyes. She was meditating. Then someone – no wait, something – called her. He felt her fears, and how her powers wouldn't work. Then, he felt Raven's body plunge over board and blacking out.

Raven's eyes were confused. "Who was that?" Beast Boy asked. "Wait – what did you just do?"

"It's a simple spell. I just transferred my vision into your mind to show you." She replied hoarsely. And honestly, she wasn't able to do this before Malchior showed her how.

"Oh…but who was – " Beast Boy started but stopped himself. Raven's eyes were tired, and he knew it. "Actually, you need your rest." Beast Boy held her hand in his and looked into her eyes. Raven felt a sudden pang of nervousness. She felt her powers rise once again. So her powers were back…in the worse time. Her door suddenly blast opened and flew a few feet in her room.

Raven pulled herself together and ran in. Levitating into her room, she fixed the door with a simple spell. "Hey…um…Rae? Are you alright?"

"Yea…" Raven replied. A slight ticking anger rose up in her, she hated when people called her by her 'pet' name.

"But…why did the door – "

"I just lost control then." Raven stated. Raven crawled into bed, she felt exhausted. Using her healing powers again, she tried to heal the wounds that covered her. Her jumpsuit, like her cloak, was ripped. Searching in her mind she tried to remember the spell for fixing seams. In Azarath, it was always using spells. They rarely did anything by hand. But since Raven came to earth, she didn't care about using spells that much. Finding the spell finally, she whispered the words out and let the light cover her and do their work.

Unaware of how much energy it took, Raven fell down on her bed and closed her eyes slowly. Her aching body soon subsided as she drifted into a distance slumber. Her chakrah pulsed softly, indicating that she was dreaming. And when Azarathian have dreams, they always mean something. But the thing is, it is for the Azarathian to figure out what the dream means on their own.

_"You cannot escape." The claw reached out for me. Its talons were red and dripping with blood – my blood. "Even in your sleep, even when you are awake, I'll be there." _

"AH!" Raven bolted up, her throat ached even more now. Her eyes widen in fear at the way that voice reached deep into her soul. Her scream must've alarmed the others because they came pounding on her door. Raven felt either one of them pounding on the door-spell. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' She chanted silently. A black fire blazed and the door swished open.

"You are unharmed?" Starfire was the first, and only, to go in.

"It's something called a nightmare, we all get it and we just deal." Raven tried to maintain her usual attitude towards these things. And so far, it's working just fine. "Now can you get out of my room so I can sleep?"

"You are positive that you are…undamaged?" she repeated. Raven glared indicating that she was okay, for the time being at least. Starfire flew out of the room and into the halls to join the rest of the Titans. The door slammed shut and left Raven alone again.

"That was my blood…but how?" Raven whispered to herself. She looked at her wounds. They were relatively healed, but that doesn't explain how she got those marks in the first place. And the burns…

Raven pulled up her sleeve on her right arm, where the burn was most severe, and looked at the burn marks. The moment her eyes met the scar, a horrified cry escaped her lips.

* * *

Lugging herself out of the room, she walked absentmindedly into the living room. Due to her abnormal dreams last night, she hardly got any rest. Dark circles appeared around her eyes making her seem gloomy and depressed. Well, more than usual at least.

She took out her cup and the herbal tea. Her eyes staring into nothing, she started to pour the hot water down into the cup. Her mind wandered off to the burn mark – how can it be, though? Not noticing the searing hot water had overflowed the cup and onto her hand, Beast Boy shouted into her face. A black dart flew out of Raven's chakrah and hit him out of her face.

"Dude, Raven, look at your cup! It's steaming!" he shouted waving his arms frantically. Raven finally look down to see that her pale skin turned reddish.

"Ow." She murmured monotonously. Grabbing some towels, she wiped around it and her hand. She ran her slightly burnt hand under the water and grabbed her tea ready to leave.

"Hey, Rae? Are you okay? You don't usually doze off like that." Beast Boy said softly.

"I'm fine – I just need some rest and – " the annoyance of the red blinking light cut her off. She looked up, sighing. "Scratch that. Let's go."

* * *

"TITANS, GO!" Robin's usual cry was getting old, but it still worked. Dashing in, the spotted Overload crashing the Good Guy store. "Lights out, Overload." Robin said. Raven sighed softly. How long will she have to listen to Robin's crappy pick-up lines before they fight? Too deep in thought, she didn't notice that Overload threw a TV at them.

"RAVEN!" they shouted. Quickly, Raven placed her hand in front of her concentrating on the air around her. The shield rose up around her blocking the TV from hitting her. Getting down, she focused around her, all the objects near started to glow black. She controlled them to Overload but what a mistake that was. Yes, there was damage, but Overload feeds off power from electrical objects. And in this store, everything is electrical.

"We'll have to lead him out." Cyborg shouted as he shot out another attack at Overload. Raven nodded and focused her powers on the blaring light of Overload.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she let out a swirl of black energy and knocked the villain into the streets. Following quickly, the Titans saw him get up still willing to fight. "Remind me why we always have to put him back into the same jail where he broke out?"

No one answered her question; either they ignored her or they seriously didn't hear her. Starfire flew up; her eyes glowing green, and let out a beam of starbolts from her palm. Smoke appeared around them, and at this point Starfire gave the signal. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and ram into Overload. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon as Robin took out his electrical disk. The moment Beast Boy turned back, Raven got ready as well. A revised version of the Sonic Boom. Raven was to let out her power like a jolt the moment the release their attack. "GO!" Robin let out the order, loud and clear. The electrical disk flew into the open as Cyborg shot out his cannon. Raven focused and aimed another attack at Overload.

Clearing her mind, she suddenly thought of Malchior and the burn mark. A total opposite direction of where she was heading for; a swirl of power suddenly surrounded her. The dark vortex blew and shot things out causing the others to duck. "RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Beast Boy shouted over the power.

"C-can't stop!" she felt this way before – when she was overpowered with her newfound knowledge. She focused hard but the power disobeyed and reverses the effect. "AHHH!"

"ARGHH!" Beast Boy plunged himself at Raven; turning into a ram, he knocked her down. Raven grunted softly; she noticed that Beast Boy was really close to her – to close for her comfort. Heart racing, mind spinning, a whole block of street lamps exploded, shattered, or melted. Beast Boy was suddenly thrown back and landed yards away from the young enchantress.

"Oops." Raven grumbled.

"I think you should take us back to the Tower." Cyborg said. "You just wrecked my ride…YOU JUST WRECKED MY RIDE!!!!" his late notice sent him into complete insanity.

"I think we should." Raven rose her hand above her head and a dark bird appeared taking them back to the tower.

* * *

Well, i hope you like this. Well, i want you to review it and tell me how to fix this fic if you dont like it. in other words, i dont only want the 'omg! this is so good!' i want how to work on it. if you plan to 'flame' me - go ahead. i wont be happy...but i think that i should have a few of those. don't hold back, i asked for it myself. 


	2. Marked

Sorry i took so long to update...i had a lot to do so it took me a while, i hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any questions, asked them in the review and i shall answer them either in the review or in the next chapter, enjoy

"I do not own the Teen Titans... gets the "look" from other people> okay! fine! i do not own the Teen Titans or any other characters that is outside the Teen Titans,"

* * *

"So what was all that at first?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged.

"If I knew, I would've known how to stop it," she sighed. Her eyes wandered far from the present.

"But what happened? You usually have your powers under control." Robin said. Raven sighed heavily again.

"I know – I just – I just lost it at first." Raven said angrily. All this question and interrogation made Raven feel grumpy and moody.

"Well, you don't have to blast me all the way to the Land of Oz, do you?" Beast Boy grunted rubbing a sore on his arm where he landed. "And that whole melt-down near on the block was just too much."

"I just lost control at first." Raven growled. She started to flip through the book that she had lay lying near her. Her eyes didn't even skim through the pages; she only used the book as an excuse.

"So, you are okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Raven sighed. "So would you all let it GO and make dinner?" she was eager to have them remove their undivided attention to the dinner preparation.

"Oh yes, we must make the meal!" Starfire jumped up and down excitedly. "Shall I make the traditional Blurg Blurg off our planet? We use fungus, three different type of meat, and we use the feet of the chickens!"

"Why not order pizza." Cyborg suggested.

"But we had pizza two days straight." Robin declared. Raven bit he lips not daring to reply, for if she started to talk, their attention might be drawn back to her.

"TOFU SALAD!" Beast Boy called. "Hey! What do you want?" Raven noticed that Beast Boy was practically in her face.

"Go away." Raven replied.

"She wants pizza." Cyborg taunted.

"No. I want all of you to get out of my face!" Raven ordered.

"See, she doesn't want pizza!" Beast Boy fought back. Raven narrowed her eyes. "You want tofu burgers, right?"

"No." she replied.

"Pizza."

"Tofu."

"Pizza!"

"Tofu!"

"PIZZA!"

"TOFU!"

"QUIET!" Raven's voice cut through all of the others. They stared at her with wide eyes. Her strange outburst gave them all chills.

"Okay…how about one pizza and some tofu salad?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds nice." Cyborg and Beast Boy muttered half-heartedly. Starfire smiled at the end of the argument. As Robin left to order their food, a loud chatter arose in the living room. Uncaring, Raven sat down in front of the window/ TV screen and starts meditate. The words flowed clearly and calmly out of her mouth. Her lips tingled slightly with the feel of the power. She kept her soul calm and clean trying to keep all other emotions out.

A loud zap came and the window turned into a big screen with the video game figures on it. The loud music near it shocked Raven causing her to fall. Getting up, she got up and walked angrily out of the loud-sounding room she was once in. "Call me when the food's here." Raven muttered.

"You do not wish to watch the kicking of butt on this electronic device?" Starfire asked. "The action is really fun."

"Star's right. You can't try to get away from the fun intensity of video games!" Cyborg said his half-attention focused on the screen while another half, probably the robotic side, talked to Raven.

"Pass." Raven said and walked out of the room. The door swished closed behind her and muffled the noise. Well, a little bit at least. 'They want me to play games with them? They have to be joking.' She thought as she walked in.

"Peace at last," she was about to say. But she stopped herself. If she said that one of the Titans might've barged into her room doing a victory dance. And that's a chance that she doesn't want to risk. Closing her eyes, she felt her room turns into a galaxy; the place where she use to meditate in Azarath. She chanted the words softly – barely above a whisper. As she went on in the meditation, her voice rose into a soft, but clear, volume. She felt the anger and other emotions in her heart erase leaving something like a clean slate.

Knowing she reached to the end peacefully, she opened her eyes seeing that her room slowly changed back to the way it was. A large bookshelf on one wall, drama masks statues near somewhere. Her bed, a large four-eyed bird figure, her desk…the chest. Shaking off the sudden shudder she walked out of the room. All her emotions are in check; at least this time none of them were barging into her thoughts. They were annoying sometimes…maybe even worse than Beast Boy talking.

Her mind suddenly drifted. _Beast Boy._ Slapping herself, she felt her face redden. Blood rushed to her and a strange feeling formed in her abdomen. "Arghh," she shook her head angrily. A red-pink-lavender color suddenly spotted in her mind, staining the clean white color of pace. Her head started to feel light – as if there was nothing above her shoulders. Slapping herself again, she forced the feeling to go away. Willing the colors to vanish – but the feeling was strangely familiar.

"RAVEN – " Beast Boy was running straight ahead. "OOF!" Clashing into the cloak girl, he landed on top of her in a shape of a dog. 'He must've changed while he was running.' Raven thought.

_'Oh crap. She'll be mad now! What have I done?'_ Raven suddenly heard. What is this? 'Oh great. Curiosity, get out of my mind!' Raven ordered instantly. Curiosity had the power of mind-reading. And usually, she would come out by herself.

'But don't you want to know what he thinks?' she crooned.

'No! Now go back unless you want me to force you back.' Raven warned.

'Okay – I'm gone.' Curiosity hated it when Raven forces her back. It hurts her when she does it _her_ way. She felt the purple color of Curiosity dissipate. A sudden redness flowed to her face. Beast Boy's face was only inches – maybe even less – away from hers.

"Get off…even as a dog, you weigh a lot." Raven grunted. The dog-boy got off and changed into the familiar green Titan.

"Heh-heh…sorry. Um…I just wanted to tell you that dinner's here." He laughed nervously.

"Okay." Raven got up slowly dusting herself off. "And maybe next time, you can turn into a bird."

"How about a raven?" he suggested.

"Don't push it." Raven said.

"Heh-heh, sorry." Beast Boy laughed. Silently, the walked into the living room to join the rest of the team. Raven glanced sideways at Beast Boy then shook her head suddenly.

'How much longer will you be denying it?' a voice inside her said. Raven closed her eyes and saw pink. Pink. 'You know you like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes you – '

'Just wait until I get you.' Raven threatened.

'C'mon. Y'know he likes you. So go for it!' Happiness urged. Luckily, Happiness can't really do any powers like Curiosity. 'What are you waiting for? Some girl will go after him and then – '

'Azarath…'

'Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm gone!' in a quick pink blur, Happiness disappeared from her mind.

"So…it's either pizza or tofu salad?" Raven said.

"Yes. Unless you wish for me to make the famous Ta – " Starfire started.

"It's okay!" the Titans shouted in unison.

"W-we don't want you to over-exert yourself." Robin stammered. Starfire smiled causing a faint pink blush to rise on her cheeks.

"You are…concerned about me?" Starfire titled her head.

"Uh…" Robin started.

"I guess the love bug did an early hunting." Cyborg snickered. Robin started to turn red as Cyborg and Beast Boy started to chant "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song.

"Quit being so immature." Raven said.

"Talking about likes, what about you, Beast Boy?" Robin said throwing a deathly glance at Beast Boy. "I'm sure you haven't told – "

"GAHAHAHA!" he yelped at the same time Robin said "Raven" so that they would not overhear. "I told you to keep it on the down low!"

"What are you two talking about?" Cyborg asked suddenly. Beast Boy's face became a deeper shade of green as he started blabbering like an idiot. "Hmm? I think BB likes someone!"

Cyborg gave Raven a look. Raven frowned. 'I won't love again,' she said to herself and got up. Then saying aloud, "I don't love."

"Immature jerks." Raven muttered under her breath. 'What are you waiting for?' Happiness shouted.

"Shut up." Raven ordered. She felt the pink color enter her mind quickly. Loudly and quickly to be more exact. Her temples ached slightly then faded.

'Tell him! He likes you!' Happiness urged.

"When I said, 'shut up', I mean it." Raven replied. Suddenly, a blast of color whirled around her mind. She grabbed her mirror and a whirlwind of color exploded from it. "GAH!" She covered herself protectively as she felt her emotions come out…all but Rage who was kept locked safely.

There stood her emotions: Happiness, Curiosity, Timid, Bravery, Wisdom, Lazy, Envy, and Sarcasm. In the different color and emotions, they all started to talk at once. Which gets annoying.

Timid starts crying and Bravery and Sarcasm goes and "comforts" her. Happiness and Curiosity chattered away about how Raven should confess to BB. Wisdom and Envy started to compare and contrast – pros and cons. And Lazy – well – shouted for them all to shut the hell up.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted once and all her emotions flew back into the mirror. "Tell me how you got out." she commanded.

"You let us out, oh Smart One." Sarcasm replied. Raven's eyes glowed white as she bounded Sarcasm's mouth.

"Well, it's what Sarcasm said. In your moment of weakness –or when you weren't paying attention you…" Wisdom started.

"In English please." Bravery retorted. Another argument, honestly, why does she bother?

Turning the mirror over so she won't hear their comments, she started to her bed. Yawning, she took her cloak off and placed it in the hanger near her bed. She pulled her sleeve up and applied another bandaged at the mark that she had. She shivered at the look of it. It didn't hurt her, but…why was she branded so?

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Side, back, side, back, side, back; it was still uncomfortable. Her eyes closed and focused hard to sleep. Nothing. She can't sleep. Angry and frustrated, Raven got up and tossed her blanket away. (More like kicked it actually.)

Getting out a spell book, she started to read. There were spells to everything in here: curses (forbidden), healing (takes a lot of energy if you're not given the gift of healing), power (example: Azarath Metrion Zinthos), binding, and many more. Raven flipped to the power section and re-read the part where it taught her how to use her simple spell. The spell she often used: Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Although she memorized that part, she just wanted to read it to…comfort herself. To make sure that she will never forget this spell. 'How can I forget it?' she thought. 'I use it practically every day.'

The book read:

_This spell is simple to cast but hard to master. Learning this may take up to 7 years to master it completely._ It took Raven 3 years because of her demon blood. _This spell can also release strong powers. If not use carefully, this may overwhelm the caster and take over._

Raven had learned to keep her emotions in check by herself when she read about the Azarathian emotions. In her planet, those who mastered their emotions were free to feel, but as for Raven, she hasn't mastered them all yet. But she knew how to keep them in check, for the time being at least.

Reading on, she suddenly hit a section called: _Dream Casting Spells_. Raven stared at it slowly. 'Dream Casting?' she thought. Flipping through it, she saw how you could control someone's dream by simple entering into his or her mind. Raven shivered. Entering people's mind, going into Raven's mind is a horrible idea.

You can control what the person is dreaming by simply thinking it yourself. Simple enough, until it got to the spell. The requirement of the spell is a calm, clear mind and a few ingredients that Raven does not have – or never heard of.

She slammed the book shut. Yea, this would definitely help her sleep now. She quickly looks to the back where it usually shows counter spells. Skimming through the pages, she felt her head well up with confusion. The spells were hard to pronounce and the ingredients were written in another language.

Raven placed the book down and tired her best to sleep.

* * *

"Raven? Are you awake? Raven! It's afternoon!" Beast Boy shouted knocking on the door. Raven's eyes slowly opened. Yet again, she dreamt of the same reoccurring dream. Her marked hand stained slightly as she forced the door open.

Hair flying everywhere, sleepy eyes and tired voice, she opened the door. She didn't bother saying, "What" to him. She couldn't afford to loose any more energy. Beast Boy stared at her. He didn't know but it just suddenly hit him even more. Raven without a cloak definitely looked…a lot more appealing instead of how she usually conceals her body in her cloak. Raven didn't bother to say anything, her eyes boring into his trying to wait for him to say anything.

"Um…lunch's ready." Beast Boy stuttered. Raven's eyes widen.

"Lunch?" she rasped. Beast Boy nodded. Shivering slightly, she went back into her room and grabbed her cloak and walked out with Beast Boy by her side.

"So, when have you become a late waker?" Beast Boy asked. "From what I know, you use to wake up before the sun rises."

"I didn't get sleep last night," she replied. Her eyes were darkened with drooping circles. "That's all."

"Okay…" he said uncertainly.

"Lunch!" Cyborg cried. An irritating cry that it was. Raven's tiredness brought grumpiness with it. She just sat and glared irritatedly at Cyborg. A plate of food was hurled towards Raven, concentrating on the plate; it stopped and landed in front of her as neatly as possible.

Raven glanced at the food. Honestly, it was unappealing. "Did someone let Starfire cook again?" Raven said. A laughing frenzy started up afterwards as they talked about the time Starfire turned the whole Tower into a dough-like dwelling. (A/N: Never happened before…so yea…)

Totally unexpected, a claw dug into Raven's arm. Raven let out a scream. She pulled away and saw that the attack came from Beast Boy. "Beast boy, what are you doing?" Raven gasped.

He didn't reply, instead, he plunged at Raven. Acting to instinct, Raven created a barrier and knocked off Beast Boy. A chain of cries came asking why Beast Boy was doing this. Even Raven did not know.

"Beast Boy, stop! It's me! Raven!" she cried dodging another swipe from Beast Boy. He turned into a lion and bit Raven hard in the hand.

The blood flowed into Beast Boy's mouth but he didn't care. Flinging him off, Raven stumbled off as the Titans tried to fight him off, the problem was, the other Titan's couldn't move.

"What is wrong? Why is it that we cannot move?" Starfire asked. Raven remembered a paralyzing spell in her book. She knew a counter spell for it, but there wasn't enough time. Beast Boy tried to attack Raven again. Beast Boy returned to his original form with blood dripping from his mouth – Raven's blood.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried out again. Beast Boy's eyes were blaring a strange white.

"You can't hide," he said. But it was not his voice – it wasn't Beast Boy's voice. But Raven recognized the voice.

"M-Malchior…" Raven winced, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"A simple possessing spell, not so hard for an idiot like this," Malchior-controlled-Beast Boy said.

"Azarath Metrion – " Raven started, but Beast Boy hurled himself towards her. "GAH!"

"RAVEN!" the others cried. Raven staggered up. Her eyes turned white with the spell close in her mind.

"Egredior!" Raven let the spell out the same moment Beast Boy tore the right sleeve off. Beast Boy was hurled back as a white smoke left him and dissipated. Raven sank down grabbing her arm. The brand…was still there.

The Titans started to move and Beast Boy looked up, dazed. "W-what happened? And what's this red thing in my mouth?"

"That's blood…" Raven whispered grimly. "My blood. Malchior possessed you…and then attacked me…"

"Your arm…" Robin started. Raven removed her hand and revealed the burn mark. A horrified gasp came to all of them.

The burn mark was the mark of Malchior – a dragon.

* * *

please review! it may take long for me to update, but don't worry, i won't discontinue this story! hope you liked it!


	3. Always There

hey, this is the third chapter. thanks for all your reviews!  
well, i'll be answering a few reviews, but if you have any questions, just put it in the review and i'll respond to it:

okay, Kuroya, thanks for your offer, but it's okay...i'll work along with this. Sorry if my grammer is distracting. I guess i'll have to work on that a bit.

and to Dust-in, chill out, it won't be a robin/raven thing. Honsetly that paring will never happen! but birthmark definitely make sure that this season, Raven is in the spotlight!

Aio-chan14, Malchior is found in the episode: Spellbound.

keep reading!

* * *

Hush – silence; the Titans saw the mark on Raven's arm. Raven held her hand close to her. The mark was burning now. She had a lash right across her cheek and several bites and scratches from Beast Boy's attack. Beast Boy was spitting red liquid out. The red liquid was Raven's blood. 

"W-what is that?" Robin asked.

"A mark…Malchior gave it to me." Raven replied. "Remember when I was attack when I was meditating?"

"Yes." Starfire answered after aiding Beast Boy.

"After that, I realized that he gave me a mark – I don't know how…but he branded me. He means to come back for revenge." Raven said.

"But, why did I do all that weirdo freaky stuff?" Beast Boy shuddered. He couldn't really remember much. Just a blur, like a dream almost. At least he hoped it to be a dream. Raven held her arm. Blood was still leaking from the minor wounds she received from Beast Boy.

Raven managed a laugh. "Malchior, after I bounded him to the book, he's been through my dreams and somehow found a way out."

"Malchior – the dragon?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded. "He is free?" Raven shook her head. Confused, Starfire allowed her friend to continue.

"Because my spell wasn't as strong as Rorek's, Malchior was able to haunt me in my dreams. Then he found a way to possess things that have physical power – or even humans."

"Then how did he hurt you up in the roof?" Robin asked. Raven thought about it.

"Malchior no longer has a body of his own – he uses others things as a body. That time – he used wind. When powerful enough, wind can cut the flesh," she croaked.

"He doesn't have a body of his own," Beast Boy repeated. "So he used me."

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Cyborg replied. "By the way, what was that weird word you shouted at first?"

"That was a counter spell for the possessed." Raven answered. "I don't know how to fully stop him from doing that again, though."

"We will find him!" Starfire declared. "We most definitely will not let him escape."

"But, he already did," the young Azarathian closed her eyes sadly. "When – when I did the counter spell, I forgot that whatever was doing the possessing will be expelled. Because of what happened, I – I forgot to trap him."

"So where is he now?" Robin asked. Raven shrugged.

"Just about anywhere," she replied softly. Her head ached. They've been talking that they forgot Raven was still hurt. Everything's so hectic now. Not only are they trying to control all the baddies that were let out, now the have to find a misty-ghost Malchior. Worse yet, it seemed to Raven that it was all her fault. As much as she wanted to deny it, it seemed true to her.

"Where shall we start the search?" Starfire asked.

"Why bother?" Raven's voice was irritated. "He can be anywhere."

"The safety of the town." Robin replied. Typical of him to put the safety of this town first, but it was their job. "How does Malchior look – "

"Like a white fog." Raven finished without looking up. Raven got up slowly. "I'll try to track him." she whispered, without another word, she left the living room.

Hurrying after her, Beast Boy got up. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to Raven. The scariest thing was the mark. Malchior branded her. That seems sick and wrong but why has Raven kept everything to herself? Didn't he ask her to tell him if something was wrong? Beast Boy paused – did he? Shrugging, he ran after Raven who was walking fast for an injured person.

"Hey! Wait up!" Beast Boy said even though he could've caught up. He just wanted to catch her attention. Raven turned around slowly. Her eyes were unemotional as always but this time it brought chills to his heart. "Is everything all right?"

Raven let out a sigh. Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. Stupid question! Of course everything isn't all right – come to think of it, it was hellish. She looked straight into Beast Boy's eyes. "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"What do you mean? You did him in once, you can do it – " he started.

"It's not that easy!" Raven admitted. "Last time, it took almost all my power, that's why I didn't remain the way I was! I obtained the knowledge but not the power! This time, if – if I put him back in his place, I might as well give up being a Titan!"

"What?" he exclaimed. Raven sighed. She knew it was true. Last time, she reverted back to her normal shade of power because it took her a lot of energy to force Malchior back in. She hated this. This time, without any newfound powers, she'll be…useless afterwards.

"I'm not lying," Raven said. She started to walk on. "This is my fight, so leave yourself out of it." Harsh words clashed into Beast Boy's ears. He clenched his hands together and released it again. There must be something he can do! Raven sighed again, louder than this time. "There's nothing anybody can do, but me. Just don't make it worse."

"We can help if you let us!" he protested. Raven shook her head and entered her room. Beast Boy gritted his teeth until his jaws hurt. "THERE IS!" angry, he punch the wall with all his strength and anger as motivation. Raven looked up; she heard the crash of the punch. Raven sighed sadly as she pulled on another jumpsuit and cloak. She walked out and looked at her friend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't one way where you can help – or any of them," she whispered. Eyes wide with rage and sorrow, he turned his back on his friend. "Beast Boy, there really isn't a way. Fighting the truth is only going to – "

"I know!" he shouted. "It's only going to make it worse…but we can always try."

Raven's eyes lay opened. _"But we can always try."_ Beast Boy's words echoed in her ears. Will they try or will the abandon her? They know that's she a half-demon and they swore they would be there for her no matter what.

"Promises doesn't matter in such a position," she whispered to herself. Gently, tears squeezed out of her eyes. The tears stung her eyes painfully. Wow, she's crying for probably no reason at all. She wrapped her arms around her head as the tears continue to fall. Despair and pain gripped her heart. To bind Malchior would mean that she will no longer be in the Titans – she'd be useless. She doesn't want to be useless – alone; she wants someone to be there for her. But will there always be someone by her side?

"They can always try and try harder…" she cried. "But it'll never work."

_"Right you are, Raven."_ Malchior's voice was clear in her head. Angry, she threw his voice out of her head with all the force she had from anger.

Since this outburst, the bookshelves shuddered and the books came tumbling down. A heap of old, ancient books laid clustered in a pile. Dust roses from the fall – some of these books were quite old. She frowned, holding her breath from inhaling the dust. Raven waved her hands in front of her to clear the air. Coughing, she crawled out of bed and levitated the shelf back to its place and the books flew into position.

Lying back in bed she thought of what she had said to Beast Boy. The only way to stop Malchior is way above her knowledge. And she can only tap into such power is to give up her gift. 'If I let it be…' Raven shook her head angrily. "No," she said aloud. "I won't let what _I_ want get into the way of what's best…for everybody."

A normal day for Raven since all this had happened. But everything was normal _except_ her. She felt her heart sink and only rise up slightly for a breath then sink back down again. She sipped her morning tea and scurried back into her room.

Opening a book, she read about what she need to do to trap Malchior again. Without giving up her power. Reading along, she found out that it was much too long to turn into White Robe Raven again. And she wasn't strong enough to summon her emotions out of her mirror to combine it within herself. Sure, they can come out when she calls, but she doesn't have enough to merge with them. She looked down, depressed and let down.

"Stupid book!" she roared sending the book with its tattered page sailing through the air and hitting the door. With a bang, and a cloud of dust, the book fell down and closed neatly on the floor. The dust circulated the air then dissipated. That made her think how was Malchior able to escape from the book?

"A link," she placed her fist down onto her palm when she remembered. That book was able to reach out and link to other books. It found spells…spells to make sure he can come out – just not with a physical body. But how do I put him back in?"

A buzzing noise rang through the tower. Robin's calling for the Titans to meet for…no other than training. Their weekly training. After much force, they finally (more like Beast Boy) agreed to have a weekly training to work on their skills. Getting the book and throwing it onto her bed, she walked out and went down to the basement and out to the obstacle court. Modified and changed to be harder, they were ready.

An outdoors obstacle was better. Enough fresh air and a good solar-energy obstacle, it saves a lot of energy. It was considered better to the town and for the Titans – because Robin won't make them wake up in midnight to practice.

"Who'll be willing to go first?" Robin asked. At this point, every Titan pretended to be doing something. Cyborg whistled a tune (off-tune, though); Beast Boy gazed at the sky and played with his thumbs; Starfire twisted her foot around the dust and looked down; Raven just…looked straight forward with eyes uncaring. Unfortunately, she looked straight into Robin's eyes. "Thanks for volunteering, Raven." He patted her on the shoulder as the others cheered her on.

"Hooray," she murmured sarcastically as Robin counted down.

"Two, GO!" he hollered. Quickly, beams of lasers and weapons were hurled at her. Without second thoughts, she levitated up and dodged other attacks.

The new obstacle was designed so they can be ready for any villains. Slimy, gooze balls swirled towards her. Shielding herself, she broke through. A net was thrown at her – an electrical net. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted quickly and her dark-colored aura formed a raven around her. The net flew straight through her.

Now it was shooting out explosives and something like Cyborg's own sonic cannon. Forcing the ground below her up, she blocked it and went on ahead. Not seeing the large boulder like material above her, she quickly retreated into the shadows and appeared on top of it. Panting softly, she went towards the finish line. A fist came up and tried to grab her. Eyes turning white, she simply forced them back down where they belong. Finally, she crossed the finish line.

Taking her hood down, she wiped the sweat of her with the back of her hand. She panted as they hand her a bottle of water. She used a lot of energy there in the new course. Cyborg read her time: 1:23. Not bad, he had said. Raven didn't care. She dismissed herself into her room to look up on more research of Malchior's escape and how to put him back where he belongs.

"Raven, it's dinner." Beast Boy said.

"I'm not hungry," she replied not even looking up from her book to look at the door. "Tell them to just leave me something."

"Come on, Rae – Raven, just come!" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven shook her head then thought, 'What am I doing? He can't hear a nod!'

"No," she then added, "Thank you."

"Please, Raven, please!" he begged. The tone was horrible high in his voice. Raven twitched. "You're still worried." He said all of a sudden causing Raven to look up. "You don't need to worry about this. We're your friends! We'll help you! There _is_ a way where you won't have to stop being a Titan!"

Raven's vision blurred. "D-don't try so hard. It won't work," her voice cracked and was choked on tears. "Why do you have to keep trying when it won't work?"

"Because, I'm always going to be here for you!" he exclaimed. Raven dare not open the door and allow him to see her like this. "Rae, please! We _can_ help if you let us. I don't want you to not be a Titan anymore!"

The door slid opened and Raven walked out of the shadows, she looked at Beast Boy with grave, sad eyes. "Beast Boy," she whispered. "Just because I'm not a Titan anymore doesn't mean I'm not your friend."

Beast Boy held her shoulders tightly. "Listen to me, Beast Boy, just…don't ever forget that. You'll always have to remember that!"

"I will," he promised. And to seal that promise, he brought himself closer to the young girl. Slowly, he kissed her lips. 'I'll never leave you,' he promised in his thoughts knowing that Raven probed in.

'I know,' came Raven's thought in reply.

* * *

how'd ya like that? heh heh, well, i hope you liked this one! please review! and like i said, any question will go into the review and i'll answer them. If you don't want to put it in the review, contact me. My AIM is lem0neko...although you should know if you just check my BIO! XP well, next chapter will need a little working on! thanks for everybody's reviews! see ya next chappie!

by the way, i really like the phrase, "Just because I'm not a Titan anymore doesn't mean I'm not your friend." i intend to draw a picture of Raven and put that phrase in. And if Hari will let me scan the picture hari, you have to if i draw it!> and if you wanna see it if i did it which i'll say if i did> then i'll send it to ya! have a good day!


	4. Rose Petal Tea

sorry it took so long! i got grounded. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! here's a little anwer back for reviews:

Zicroa: The first two chapters were quite good and interesting. For some reason the third just didn't hold my attention. It was alright.

Rin - sorry 'bout that. I hope this one will be better.

Hi: Yeah! BB/Rae ness!

That's always a good thing.

You do keep switching between tenses, and that confuses me, and probably others.

So, when do we get an update?

Rin: u get an update, now! and sorry 'bout the whole switchin' tenses. i have a lil problem w/ that

Angel-of-dark-spirits: Wha! she won't be able to be a Titan if she seals him thus losing all her powers. oh, no! this story is really good. except when did Beast Boy get the courage to kiss Raven? update soon as see ya!

Rin - hm...since when did BB get the courage to kiss Raven? I have no idea but since it is my story, there it goes! XD

oh! and to Kuroya, thanks! so all of you guys, enjoy this story while i'm still working on the finishing chapters!

_

* * *

_

_"The time's drawing nearer, Raven." Malchior said to me. I shook my head. _

_"You wish, you'll never get out!" I cried. _

"Or so you think, dearest Raven, you'll never escape the fact that I will become real." He gripped my hand and it started to burn. "I marked you, and if you take me down you're going with me!" Fangs sharpened and neared me.

Raven woke up again and pulled her sleeve up. It was red around the mark that Malchior gave her. She frowned. She still hadn't found a way to put Malchior in without ending her life as a Titan. She pulled her sleeve down and leaned back in her bed.

Worried and uncertain, she looked at the trunk. Should she open it? Will it be safe? Just one look, she confirmed at last.

Finally, she opened the trunk and saw that it was just as it was. A book and nothing more. She felt no aura or magic coming from it. It was nothing more than a book. Raven gave it a skeptical look then let it down with a drop. She closed the trunk and sealed it once more with the spell.

"Strange," she whispered. "That feels like…an ordinary book." She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples slightly. "Something must be wrong."

* * *

The day was surprisingly hot for a spring. The Titans collected around the living room as Raven cast the spell for them to cool off in the heat. So they won't feel tired out if there was any crime to be treated to. "I'm starting to think you all take me for granted," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked. He truly didn't here. Raven shrugged it off. "Well, let's get some pizza!"

"Again?" Robin sighed. "Why not something else?"

"Like salad." Beast Boy quipped. The remaining three Titans sighed, sweat-dropped.

"Can we please take this argument somewhere else?" Raven grumbled. "If you'll let me, I'll take you to…" she was about to say Myteron, the dimension where all is destruction and misery and pain. Taking the warning tone from Raven's voice _as_ a warning, the shut up.

"Well, how about some burgers?" Cyborg said naturally.

"Yes, it would be splendid to – " Starfire started but Robin covered her mouth before she said something to disturb their appetite.

"Let's just go," Robin suggested. The Titans followed his lead, but Raven held back. A dark shadow was at the corner of her eyes – she's about to have a vision. She shook her head pulling the feeling of it away.

"No," she murmured. She hated to have visions – always about the future where everything is in ruins. She felt the surrounding she was in right now falter and replaced by another scene. She's in the Titans' Tower – or what's left of it. It was burnt to the ground; the place she was standing before her vision no longer exists, so she was levitating. A white-red fire surrounded her and someone spoke.

Two voices combined in one, those two voices that she never wished to hear, "_Welcome, Raven._" The voices hissed.

"NO!" Raven let out her energy and felt the vision subside. (I feel like i'm biting off "Birthmar", sorry bout this)

"Raven! Raven!" she felt someone shaking her shoulders. Her sight returned seeing her friends in front of her. Beast Boy was shaking her frantically – a few more shakes and Raven might let out what was her breakfast.

"I'm fine," she croaked.

"Does yelling 'no' out of nowhere consider 'fine'?" Cyborg said.

"Let's just go," Raven shoved her way to the door. She didn't want to talk about it. Those two voices…can it really be?

Starfire smiled looking at the "dazzling" designs of the wrapping paper of the burger. She touched the burger, the grease sliming on to her fingers. "This is the quick food, yes?" she asked.

"Uh…it's _fast_ food, Star." Cyborg was already eating so as he spoke spits and sprays of food flew out of his mouth and onto the counter.

"How sanitary," Raven commented wiping her face from the food spray. "I just feel _so_ clean." The sarcasm was heavy on her voice making it almost impossible to miss.

"How can you feel clean when Cyborg's spit is all over you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven sighed. She was in no mood for eating – and in no mood for fast food for sure.

"I'm going home," Raven pushed herself off the counter and walked out. "But first I'm taking a detour." She walked to the café she likes so much. The Darkmoon café was her favorite; then again, it was the only one.

"Herbal tea," Raven said as the waitress asked her for her order.

"What type?" she asked.

"Any, it doesn't matter." Raven placed her chin on her palm. 'Just relax a little, and it'll blow over. It probably won't come true,' she thought to herself. 'Just calm down, and enjoy the poetry.' She changed her attention from her vision to the poet who was speaking now. The poem was long, dark, and solemn – just a great way to lighten up Raven's mood.

"Here's your tea," the waitress handed it down to her. Thanking the waitress and paying, she drank the tea and stared into the cup. The tea leaves stirred around in the bottom and some floating above then sinking again. She looked at her own reflection – there she is a half demon, the part of her that she'll always hate. She drank it again feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat.

Almost making her choke, the button which fastened her cloak to her started to blink a bright red, disturbing the dark light of the café. To make it even worse, her communicator started to ring annoyingly. Picking it up, she ignored the annoyed scowls from the customers and the poet.

"What is it?" Raven said – more like ordered.

"I think you'll take interest in this." Robin replied showing her the crime scene. Great, it was Jinx – more like her somewhat arch-foe. With almost like powers, Jinx always found a way to push Raven's nerve to the end. Only this time it wasn't exactly Jinx. "Notice the eyes?" Robin quipped. Her eyes were glowing white…just like Beast Boy's when he was possessed.

"Malchior," Raven hissed. She slid into the shadows immediately and appeared on the street as a shadow-black raven.

* * *

Just at that time, Beast Boy was pushed back into the wall; a glowing pink aura surrounded him. He stirred and held his head. "Good timing, Rae." He managed to say. Not bothering to lecture him about calling her "Rae", she looked over at Jinx. A pink bolt was directed at her. Quickly, she turned into a black bird again; she flew out of the way and levitated a few cars around her.

"Think fast," Raven whispered dangerously as she let the cars fall on top of Malchior-Jinx. Too bad Malchior knew how to trigger Jinx's power; he/she blew it up immediately. "Hey look, Jinx got an upgrade." She muttered under her breath.

"Watch what you're saying, Raven." Jinx's voice – with an echoing of Malchior – said. "Don't want to say something wrong to hurt yourself."

"Watch out, you might just end up hurting yourself by being here, Malchior." Raven snarled. Malchior-Jinx hurled a pink shockwave towards Raven; being quick, she ducked into the shadows to avoid the attack.

"HUAH!" Starfire let out a stream of starbolts at Malchior-Jinx. A scream came from Jinx's mouth – but this time it was only Jinx's voice. She fell down, unconscious. Starfire flew down. "Have I gave her too much?"

"I think that was just enough to knock Malchior out of her." Robin said. Raven came out of the shadows.

"Where's Malchior?" she demanded. They shrugged leaving Raven infuriated. "Where can he be?"

"I don't know." Cyborg admitted. "We didn't see the white misty thingy." Raven grunted angrily.

"Let's go home." Robin suggested. The others took his lead but Raven remained behind.

"I'm going back to the café." Raven said and walked off. She saw, just before she left, a pack of rose petal for tea. It assures you a good night sleep and a good night sleep is what she really need.

* * *

"Just a pack of rose petal tea." Raven handed over the pack and rummage for change.

"Is that all?" the waitress said monotonously.

"Yes," she replied and dropped the change. She took the pack and walked out of the café.

* * *

The pale moon shone into the room but the light of the living room out shone it. Raven ripped open the package and dropped a few rose petals in there and poured some hot water. She took a sip. 'Taste good,' Raven thought. The scent and flavor of the rose lasted in her mouth. 'I hope this works.'

Wrapping the package up, she walked into her room where she finished her cup of tea. She took of her cloak and hung it on the hanger. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes hoping not to have any dreams at all.

As she drifted off to sleep, a white mist came into her room…

* * *

to be continued... well, this is kinda my first cliff-hanger attempt. so, i hope you'll enjoy this...and if this _is_ a cliffhanger...and you guys DO get crazy frm suspense...i apologize. JUST DUN KILL ME! (duck'ncover) well, read...wait, the reading's over so now it's just reviews! plz & thank you! Rin


	5. Depths of the Mirror

here you are! thanks for being so patient with me. as you can see, i have _How Do I Say I Love You?_ at work, thanks for not bombing out on me saying that i don't update here. well, here it is. as you can see, i'm getting to the end soon. thanks for supporting me! i'd say this will take about 2 more chapters and its the finale! thank you! enjoy this please!

* * *

The pale moon shone into the room but the light of the living room out shone it. Raven ripped open the package and dropped a few rose petals in there and poured some hot water. She took a sip. 'Taste good,' Raven thought. The scent and flavor of the rose lasted in her mouth. 'I hope this works.'

Wrapping the package up, she walked into her room where she finished her cup of tea. She took of her cloak and hung it on the hanger. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes hoping not to have any dreams at all.

As she drifted off to sleep, a white mist came into her room…

Raven grunted and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She was definitely asleep. The white mist clouded above Raven's mirror. For a second, it seemed to have smiled then it entered into the mirror.

_"It will happen soon enough, dear Raven,"_ the mist said before entering.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up and toppled over the bunk bed. Getting up, he rubbed his head and pulled himself up. He yawned and looked out the window. It's morning all right, time for breakfast. He fought his way to the door (he needs to clean his room) and walked out.

"Morning!" he greeted as he stretched out his arm. "What's breakfast?"

"You make it yourself." Robin answered. "I'm not cooking for you."

Shrugging, Beast Boy walked over the fridge and took out a carton of ice cream. Pulling out a spoon from the drawer, he popped open the carton and dunked his spoon in. "Ice cream doesn't count." Robin said.

"Hey, you said make your own breakfast, and I did. Ice cream sundae." Beast Boy smacked his lips and took the first bite from the carton. He scanned the area. "Where's Raven?"

"I don't know. Check the roof, she might be meditating." Cyborg said. "Tell her to eat breakfast or at least drink something."

Taking Cyborg's advice, he walked to the roof. It was empty. No sign of anybody at all – especially Raven. 'Strange,' thought the green changeling. 'It's nine o'clock. And she's still not up? Something's definitely wrong.'

* * *

He walked to her room where he expected to find her meditating. But the room was locked as usual. "Rae! Rae! Open up!" No reply came to his call. Fear gripped his heart, what if something happened to her? And he wasn't able to do anything about. 'No!' Beast Boy banged his fist against the door. "I promised I'll always be there for you! SO OPEN UP!" Nothing came, not even a whisper of reply.

"Raven!" he called out. Now he's irritated, he turned into a ram and flung himself against the door. Instantly, the door flew into the room breaking the spell Raven placed on it. He resumed his form and grabbed his head. "Ooh…" he shook his head and looked into her room. Raven lay in her bed unmoving. Her eyes were open and glowing white.

"Beast…Boy," she gasped. "LEAVE!" She pushed herself up and her hand in front of her pushing Beast Boy out. Following was a trail of whatever objects that was in Raven's room. Beast Boy ducked the objects and looked at Raven.

Raven chuckled. But…she never does that. Her voice was tinted with a strange tone…

"No way…" Beast Boy gasped, "No freakin' way."

"I never knew…even without all the knowledge I had given to her…that she can be so powerful." Raven chuckled.

"GET OUT OF HER!" Beast Boy hollered. Inside Raven dwelled Malchior…but how did that happen?

'This is just like how I dreamed it, powerless because Malchior took control over me!' Raven thought.

_Precisely_, said Malchior in her mind. Raven felt numb, she can't really feel her body at all. It was hazy, but at last she has some control. Unlike all the other that had been possessed, she had more power to deflect the possession. Raven tried to get up, but she couldn't.

Controlling the door, she slammed it shut before any damage can be done to Beast Boy or at least more damage.

"What are you doing?" Raven demanded, struggling. Her figure trembled as Malchior wrestled for control of her mind. "GET OUT!" A burst of light came and whirled the objects in the room around like a whirlwind. The light faded and she panted softly. "Get out of my mind!"

_Not until,_ came his voice. Raven waited for more but that was all he said. Her eyes blared with white trying to rip Malchior from her mind, but it was a waste of effort. Feeling almost stripped from her strength; she gasped for air as cold sweat ran down her cheeks.

A sudden ache came into her mind; a blast of pain came bringing her into darkness. It felt as if something that lay in her mind, locked away for a long while, was trying to break out. A sudden blast of white flare and Raven fell to the floor with a scream.

* * *

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy beat the door angrily with his fist trying to bring it open. It was useless; Raven's spell on it was strong. He turned around going to the rest of the Titans for help.

Running into the living room, he was shivering. They turned around from his loud incoming and just stared. "Beast Boy? What's wrong?" Robin was the first to ask. Beast Boy stumbled with his words, he couldn't say it correctly. Finally, he said loudly,

"Raven…Malchior is in Raven's mind!" he gasped. They all stood up; whatever they were doing was now pointless.

"What?" Cyborg knew this was a rhetorical question, so he ran out the door with them following them. But Beast Boy stood there with his hand pressed against the wall. Starfire turned around to face Beast Boy. She frowned sadly.

"It will be all right," she said as brightly as she can manage. "Raven will be okay and that Malchior will be vanquished."

"But…what if she…doesn't make it?" he was afraid to say the other word…saying that she might die. Starfire shook her head.

"It will not happen," she said firmly and took off into Raven's room.

* * *

Raven lay on the floor not moving at all. Beast Boy ran towards her and felt that she was still breathing. Muttering a thank-goodness, he stared at Raven. Her right sleeve was torn open revealing the mark, only it was glowing a bloody red.

"Help her to her bed." Beast Boy said to the Titans.

"Will she wake up?" Starfire asked. They nodded.

"She's alive, but…what was that all about? Usually, we have to force Malchior out of the person." Robin murmured. "Or maybe it's just because Raven has the power to do this."

"I hope so." Cyborg said. Robin glared at him and nodded towards Beast Boy. "She'll be alright, man." He placed his mechanical arm on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, she's strong."

"Yes, Raven is not a weakling, she will survive." Starfire affirmed. Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's leave her alone." Robin suggested and they left her be.

* * *

Raven woke up and her head throbbed and pounded making her want to lie back down again. But she forced herself up. 'What happened?' she thought. She gazed around the room; everything was in a mess, like a war went on. "Malchior!" she gasped. She tried to get up but her head was aching painfully.

If the person who possess you let out first, it would hurt quite a bit, but if forced out, the pain will be less or none at all. Raven got up and leaned against the wall. Slowly, reaching into herself, she went through the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Raven!" as if on cue, Starfire stood there. "What is wrong?"

Something _is_ wrong, Raven felt. Something deep within her soul, she felt something missing. Something that always was there is now gone, whether it is for the best or not, it did not feel comfortable. "I need to go into my room." she said.

Leading into Raven into her room, Starfire sat down while Raven picked up the mirror. It was slightly cracked, but a few magical repairs can do this right. Slowly, a dark claw reached out (at this point, Starfire let out a soft shriek of fright) and took Raven in. Whatever that was missing, was within her mind.

Inside, she saw the different portals, quickly passing through them all, she took notice that none of her emotions are there. She started to run quicker now. Finally, she saw all her emotions flocked at the one place where she kept Rage locked.

Timid looked over, her face ashen then usual. Her cheeks were covered with a thin film of tears. "S-she's gone," she mumbled over and over again. Raven didn't bother asking her.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. Bravery ordered the rest to step off.

"See for yourself," she said as Raven saw that the seal of Rage was torn off. Raven gasped seeing this. Her heart gave a fearful lurch.

"No," she (Raven) whispered. "H-he took Rage."

* * *

sorry, another cliffy, i hope you'd guys hang around (no pun intended) to see the end...well, i hope you guys won't hate me for always updating _How Do I Say I Love You?_ more instead of this one, i apologize...that was really selfish of me, please forgive me! r&r please! see ya...you can flame me for this if you want, i probably deserve it... - Rin


	6. Combined Rage

hey, i finally updated. Well, i guess i'm almost to the end here. Thank you all for supporting me all the way through! thank you for all the encouragment! i really appreciate it! i hope you'd enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the others. And sorry if this seems kinda crappy...(ergh..) i had a lotta work to do, but now i'm on an updatin' spree. Sorry if it's too short! i seriously apologize! well...r&r.

* * *

Raven felt as if her world crashed. Her eyes widen in fear, "Oh no," she whispered. "This can't be happening." She kneeled down in front of the seal while her emotions slowly evaporated. No wonder it felt so wrong, with Rage gone, her power lowers as well. She won't be as strong as she was before. "How am I going to seal Malchior back?"

It was all happening too quickly. Her eyes casts downward before heading out the mirror. Raven floated above the mirror and remained looking down. She prayed for it to be a dream. Stepping off from the air above the mirror, she collapsed.

Starfire kneeled down besides Raven. "What is wrong?" she asked. Even though she did not know what happened to Raven, she quivered with fear. "What is wrong, Raven?"

"How can this happen?" she murmured. "What does he want with Rage."

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head infuriated by something. "Perhaps I should leave you alone?"

"Yea, that's good." Raven said shakily. She can barely breathe. 'W-why Rage? What does Malchior want with Rage? And how was he able to break the seal that I placed on her?' she grumbled softly. Her head throbbed slightly. "How am I suppose to fix this?" she sighed.

* * *

A dark red cloaked girl stood in the middle of the pentagram. Her four crimson eyes glared at the white mist around her. "What do you want?" her demonic voice questioned. The mist tried to take form of a dragon.

"Don't you know why Raven sealed you?" it asked. Rage glared and did not reply. Hatred burned deep within her. The mist chuckled. "It is true to name you the emotion Rage."

"Answer my question," she demanded. Immediately, the ground rumbled and the pipes blew up. Hissing, the mist traveled away from the spraying water.

"You're the key to my new body," it said. Rage held her arm up stopping the mist from getting anywhere close to her.

"I hold no interest in you," she growled.

"Hatred consumes you, do you not wish to have revenge on that one who sealed you?" it asked. Rage narrowed her eyes.

"I will do it myself," Rage said. The mist suddenly penetrated the shield that Rage created and circled around her arm.

"Don't you understand?" it whispered with a certain ring to its voice. "You are the key to her destruction." Suddenly, a white blaze came and the pentagram lit up. The ground shook and Rage screamed loudly in angst as her hood fell off revealing her blood red eyes blaring.

* * *

Raven felt the pain as she screamed out. Her eyes turned a red color as she screamed. Her body felt as if it was being ripped apart and burned. Her chakrah let out the black color that blared around her. It lifted her high up as she continues to let out the yell.

"Raven!" the Titans banged on the door.

"Stand back!" Cyborg yelled as he positioned the sonic cannon at the door. A blue-white shot out and the door was dented slightly.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried. A growl came from his throat as he turned into a rhino and rammed against the door with all his might. The door came down suddenly and it showed Raven there. Her power seemed to be tearing from her.

"R-Raven!" Beast Boy cried. He pushed through it trying to grab her down to the floor. She was hovering high up in the air. Grabbing her foot, he pulled her down and held her by the waist. The aura stopped and Raven went limp in his arms. "Raven."

"What was that?" Robin asked. He ran over to the two. Raven was slightly drenched with sweat. Her right sleeve was burnt away revealing the mark. The mark was glowing a red-black color as if it was rotting in her skin.

"Why is it like that?" Starfire asked her voice tight with fear. They all shrugged. Beast Boy leaned Raven back on the bed as he sat there next to the bed. "Will she be all right?"

"I hope so," was the reply from Beast Boy.

"I think it was a reaction," Robin said. "I picked up another power blow signal from somewhere in the city."

"What was it from?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "I can't tell."

"Raven entered the mirror at first." Starfire said. "When she came out, something happened. But she will not say what it is. Perhaps it has something to do with it."

"Maybe it has something to do with Malchior being in her mind, too." Beast Boy said fixing the puzzle in. "We have to do something!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"But what can we do? This battle isn't easy. Especially when that person is fighting isn't exactly solid." Cyborg said.

* * *

Rage lay on the floor somewhat curled up. She held her stomach as she felt her body aching. She sat up and pulled her hood up. A strange fog surrounded them and she heard the voice that had brought her here.

"Good day," the voice said. Rage bit her lips angrily.

"Damn you," she whispered deathly. "What did you do to me?" Whatever was near her suddenly was surrounded by black aura and was tossed around randomly.

A familiar laughter came to her ears. "Who's there?" she commanded.

"You should not command someone who is above authority than you, Rage." The new voice said. Rage shuddered and growled angrily. She bit back; something was holding her back. This new person _is_ of higher authority than she is.

"Now, stop!" the new voice said. Rage stopped and everything around her stopped suddenly. "Kneel!" it commanded. Rage suddenly felt her knees dragged towards the ground as if chains bound her. "Bow," the voice ordered. Rage felt her neck bend as she bowed down.

"What do you want?" she whispered angrily.

"Now, is this the correct way to address the person that you take after?" the old voice (mist) and the new voice said together. Rage gasped. They were combined, and now she knew who the identities were. Suddenly Rage felt herself being pulled in. "Become one with us." They commanded. Before she had time to protest, she was pulled into a vortex of black and swirling power.

* * *

Raven's eyes opened quickly as she sat up. Beast Boy, who was next to her, grabbed her arm. "What is it?" he asked. Raven panted and shook her aching head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," Beast Boy said. "You were…something happened. You mind telling me?" Raven paused then let a breath out.

"M-Malchior went into my mind for only one reason. He wanted Rage. But I don't know what he wanted her for." Raven sighed. "I didn't know what happened. At first, I – I felt that a part of me was being merged with something. And something's wrong. I can feel it. Something I hate is here."

"We'll be here for you, if you let us. We can help!" Beast Boy urged. Raven sighed.

"I know," she said stubbornly. "B-but, this is my battle. I don't want to endanger anybody – especially you." Raven looked down. "I can't have one of you guys risk your life for me. It's not worth it. I'm considered a 'nothing' at my home place. A half-demon and a half-human are consider _dirty_ at my place. And you guys were the first to take me in. I can't risk your lives…I just can't."

"But you're our friend, and we will risk our lives to protect you. Remember what you said? Just because you aren't a Titan, doesn't mean you're not our friend." Beast Boy said. Raven nodded. Gripping her hand, the light started to flash red.

Robin barged in. "Trouble!" he said.

"Who is it?" Raven demanded.

"Take a wild guess," Cyborg said. "I think you'd recognize them."

"_Them_?" Raven repeated.

* * *

well, i think it's quite obvious who they are. But i hope you'd like it. Take a guess if you may to see who "them" is. well, i'm still working on the artwork for this story. It's almost done, i got the rough draft finished up, so now it's just the real thing. too bad, i don't have photoshop or paint shop pro...(sighs) such a pity...well, r&r and i'll try to make it longer next time.


	7. Sacrifice Finale

hey you guys! i hope you like this! i have, like, major writer's block so i couldn't write this...well, i hope you like this. i hope that you wouldn't think it is weird...well, there are some latin words in here, but i hope you enjoy this...happy readings, please!

* * *

A blow of fire shot out at the gathering Titans. Raven strained her eyes trying to see the figure. It was hard to tell that thing was large, definitely. The smoke surrounding it covered it all. Fear clutched her heart as the smoke cleared up. A large wing span appeared first, then a body with a human-sized gem on its neck. Another shot cleared up and aimed at Raven. She wasn't moving somehow.

The heat brought her back to reality; she placed a shield in front of her before the force blew her back. Hitting back onto concrete, she gripped her right arm, the mark was burning. She bit her teeth together as the fabric slowly burned revealing the mark. Her power, she felt it weakening. She gritted her teeth angrily together; anger pulsing in her veins gave her extra power.

"What's the matter, Raven?" two voices sounded together – the problem was they were both familiar. Raven felt shiver shoot up her spine. The smoke cleared up and the first thing that caught her eye was the human-sized gem. It was red, and inside it was Rage. Now it was certain, taking one of her emotions – especially a strong-holding one like Rage – in their grasp to weaken her power in each attack. "Not that quick tongue when you can't fight back."

There stood Trigon – with an extra head of the dragon, Malchior – a dragon wing stood on his back and slid down into a tail. His double red eyes burned deep inside Raven while she shivered. Malchior took Rage…because Rage was the key to freeing her father.

"W-who is that?" Starfire asked.

"My father," Raven replied anger still rising up her arms. Her eyes glared firmly at the opponent. "You aren't going to win." Raven shouted determined. She felt her power rise.

"Don't waste your power yet, we're just here…to talk," Malchior said coolly. She bit her lips.

"I have no time for your pathetic talks! I've had enough of them!" she shouted back. "And I've had enough of both of you!" she cried out and a black spiral of power shot out. That took a lot of energy, but anger helped push it out. It shot at Malchior/Trigon straight. The pulled back slightly and broke the spiral. It was like a mental string being snapped off between them. Raven fell to her knees.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded. Starfire stood next to him, her eyes turning into a bright, glowing green. Starbolts pulsed warmly on her palms. Malchior/Trigon chuckled at the sight.

"A small human and a young Tamaranian Princess." They laughed. "Foolish human, what makes you think you can surpass us?"

"Not alone we can't," Cyborg said his arm changing into a sonic cannon. "But together, we kick butt." He shot it out at them and Robin threw out multiplies of explosives. Starfire's starbolts lit up and shot out in a bright green color. Blinding all the Titans at once, they waited till they can see once more.

Beast Boy stood next to Raven helping her up. Raven leaned slightly on him and stared forwards hoping they'd be down. But even she should know that it'd take much more than that to defeat them. A sinking feeling came to her as she faced reality. Malchior/Trigon appeared once more, this time much closer than before. Everybody got ready, every muscle in their body tense.

"Don't worry," they said. "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk like we said. Raven, you have much more power with this emotion here, do you not?" Raven glared at them.

"Get to the point," she demanded roughly. They chuckled.

"Still sharp-tongued." Malchior/Trigon murmured. "We both want revenge, and so does your emotion. She wants revenge for you trapping her all along – "

"And what are you doing to her now? Trapping her," Raven retorted. They ignored her. Beast Boy glanced at her rather nervously. 'Still so cocky at a time like this,' he thought rather scared.

"I want revenge for you trapping me once more – having me lose my body." Malchior said.

"And freedom is what I crave. If you banish me, I'll lose it," Trigon murmured. Raven scowled. She gripped her power knowing she has enough to transport everybody somewhere else to hide – not the Tower, though. "And we won't let that happen!" at the last note, fire split the air and aimed at them.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted the words. Trigon snickered.

"Still using those childish chants?" he cried. A dark shadowed bird surrounded the Titans as Raven took the lead down underground. "Should we follow?" Trigon asked Malchior. Malchior shook his head.

"They'll return," he said knowingly. "They will."

* * *

Raven panted her breath heavy as she leaned back on the walls. They were in the sewer, but the drier parts of it. Sweat trickled down her chin: half of them from the fear of her father and ex-lover being back and another half from the exhaust of using so much energy. She laid back. She bit her lip while she lay on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. Raven didn't reply and merely nodded slightly. Sweat trickled slowly down her chin as she sat. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to bring in more breath.

"T-that can't be." She gasped. "He took Rage as a charm to keep Trigon with him. He took Rage first so he can release _him_." She pulled up her sleeve; the mark was giving off a rather blinding flash and a chilly glow.

"Does it hurt?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head. Slowly, she decided to get up.

"Okay," she said. "We'll have to wait until they strike again – which would…_should_ be soon."

"But while we are waiting, perhaps we should move further down for safety." Starfire suggested.

"Good point," said Robin. Raven slowly walked down the sewer with Beast Boy helping her down as she went along.

Raven huffed softly as she sat down again. While the rest tried to plan out something, she fished out a little stump of charcoal and drew a mark on her hand to regain energy. Slowly she placed the hand with the mark on her chakrah and it gave a soft red glow. She stood up.

"Let's go," she murmured. Feeling a soft blast of power she looked up hesitantly. "They made their move."

* * *

A loud blast rang throughout the city. The two headed demon walked down the street. The dragon head snorted out blast of fire. "Are you sure this will work?" Trigon asked. Malchior growled. Rage looked up from her prison. She hissed angrily.

"What do you expect that girl to do?" she asked. "Raven doesn't have enough power to place you two permanently in those bodies."

"You're right," said Malchior. "But, she'll find a way to use her full powers, she always will."

"Then we will get our separate bodies," Trigon sighed with relief. Malchior growled again. Trigon hissed and Rage sighed angrily. A green bolt shone out and hit right on Rage's prison.

"You are going down!" Robin growled. Their eyes traveled to Raven.

"I see you've come," Trigon said.

"And I see you aren't blind!" Raven retorted. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she shot out her powers at the two of them.

"Even without Rage you're really temperamental." Malchior said. Black fire rose from beneath the both of them and shot out at them. Raven's eyes were glowing white as she fought them.

"So, that's what you need? For me to give you the body permanently?" she growled. "DREAM ON!"

"Well good luck separating them as well!" Rage retorted.

"Just whose side are you on?" Beast Boy cried. Malchior let out a breath of fire and Raven instinctively placed a force-field around them all. Her mark burned and part of the protective layer broke. Raven fell back as well as the others.

Raven's eyes glared at Malchior and Trigon. "You took Trigon just because you wanted a body and power. That's why you took Rage to free him…and Trigon agreed because he wants to be free again." She said.

"Stop playing detective and do something!" Rage cried. Raven threw her cloak around and created a black bird that jumped into the streets.

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked.

"We weren't ready," replied Raven. "And I needed something." She walked to her room. "They'll come here sooner or later, I'll know."

"So why are we here then?" Cyborg asked.

"I told you, I need something." Raven ran towards her room and grabs her spell book and went to the trunk. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" She placed her hand on the trunk and felt the spell crawl up to her elbows. Whispering the words to disconnect this spell, the trunk popped open. She picked up the white book – Rorek's Book. Quickly, she grabbed her mirror and went to the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"We wait," she replied. She took out a pocketful of sweet-smelling dust and walked out to the small island. Circling the tower, she whispered words of protection before walking in again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" saying the spell three times, a black barrier appeared around them. "That should keep them good enough for us to prepare. Rest and save your energy." With that said, she left. "After all," she whispered to the lonely hall, "energy is the last resort to battling them."

She seated in her room flipping through Rorek's Book and her spell book. She glanced and frowned. "There has to be something. What's this? _Diversus animus simul…_different spirits align. She looked at her mirror. I think this would work." Closing her eyes, she meditated on the spell trying to master this in a blink of time. A cheater's way to learn a spell, but she doesn't care which way right now. She needs to know this.

Opening her eyes, she found the spell that Rorek once used to defeat Malchior. _Alderon elrintenal vosulonerx norx..._this can bind part of Malchior. She frowned. She was a white-robe enchantress that time yet it drained all her power. She sighed. A shake of the tower told her it was time to stop worrying and just go.

"They came," Raven said.

"We can tell," Cyborg replied.

"Then brace yourselves." She told everyone. "That barrier won't be holding forever."

The barrier stumbled and a small crack came from the shield. A claw came and tore it apart. "A third-rate barrier can't stop us," Malchior and Trigon said together. Malchior let out some fire and melt down the ceiling. Raven placed her hand up to stop the fire from burning them. Raven felt her mark burn. She saw the mark burning red and hesitated suddenly. Her shield fell apart and everybody made a run for it to dodge the falling ceiling, but Raven stayed glancing at her mark. She couldn't move. Malchior smirked. Raven struggled trying to move. "You won't break through," laughed Malchior. "That mark allows me to control you."

"Part of me," Raven growled. "Not all!" A black fire surrounded her arm as she broke through. That took a lot of energy and she fell down on her knees. 'I should brush up on my spells,' she thought. "You were in my mind once; I won't let you do that again!" She took out her mirror. "_Diversus animus simul, Diversus animus simul, DIVERSUS ANIMUS SIMUL!_" the black mist surrounded her arm and the mirror. A lump came out from the mirror; all in all were seven lumps. Each of them were a different robed Raven – each of them one of her emotions. "Diversus Animus SIMUL!" she cried one last time and Raven levitated up with the seven of them. A strange whirring sound came and a blinding white light came. All the Titans closed their eyes. When the opened their eyes, they saw Raven…the ultimate Raven, White Robe Raven.

"You think that is enough to defeat us?" laughed Trigon. Raven glanced up.

"It's enough to defeat one of you, and one without the other isn't enough." Raven held up her other book...Rorek's book. "_Alderon elrintenal vosulonerx NORX_!" she cried. A white shot came out from the book. Raven felt Malchior being sucked in. "Remember this?" she snarled. "This time, I'd take my chances and burn the book!" Malchior didn't budge. Raven growled. "_ALDERON ELRINTENAL VOSULONERX NORX!_" she cried again, this time Malchior seemed like he was being pulled in. Raven winced; her powers were being ripped from her quickly. Malchior roared and the book came out in flames. Raven backed away from the burning book.

She glared at the combined monster. Her robe gave away a tinge of blue. She winced. "I won't let you two win," she growled. She turned to the Titans. "Stay out of this, this is a battle of magic, any of you guys get involved and you might not get out of this place alive."

Rage banged on her jewel barrier. 'If only I had Rage,' Raven thought. 'I'm not as powerful without her. If I had her, then Malchior would've been sealed.' A certain spell came to mind…a spell to draw all her emotions together. She closed her eyes.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Malchior drawled.

"No," she said. "I'm just getting back what is mine! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS SIMUL!" The jewel prison holding Rage started to shake. "SIMUL!" Raven repeated holding out her hand. Under her hood, her chakrah was glowing taking all the shadows away. Her hand was glowing and covered with red, black, and white. The jewel cracked and it flew towards Raven. "DIVERSUS ANIMUS SIMUL!" she cried. Using this, she combined herself with Rage. She sighed and fell down. The white-ness of her cloak returned slightly. Trigon's image faltered slightly. Raven smirked. "Not that powerful without me, are you?" she said referring to Rage.

She panted. "It's seriously time to get rid of both of you. I'm sick and tired of having you two around."

"Yes, but you're too tired!" Trigon let out a blow of power sending Raven towards the wall. A hole came as Raven went through. She felt new aches come, and her old aches slowly reviving. She bent her head back and let her head droop slightly. "Well, well, well, it does seem like she's gotten out of her cage too soon."

"Let go of her!" Beast Boy cried.

"And what are you going to do about if I don't?" Malchior growled. He set out a barrier around the other Titans. "Stay out of this as she had said."

Raven gasped as she felt Trigon's and Malchior's hand around her. "L-let go of me," she whispered. Her eyes glowed under her lids. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she felt the blast go between Trigon and Malchior. Their grip loosened and she levitated down. She looked down at her spell book then at Malchior. Raven bit her lips. She had used that book well, but it's time to put it into full use. "_Alderon elriontenal vosulonerx norx!_" she cried. The book flipped open and a whirlwind of black and white shot out. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she finished letting the spiral get bigger and surrounding Malchior.

"L-let go of me! AGH! I won't be stuck in a book again!" he cried.

"You won't be in my mind again!" she cried. Something flew from Raven's heart…it was a black raven. The black shadow bird spread around Raven and its tail was still inside Raven's heart. Malchior looked like some Looney tune cartoon being sucked into a vortex. A flash and Malchior was sealed. Raven gasped as her robe became a pale, light blue. She placed her hand over the book and whispered, "Signum." The book was sealed and she tossed the book aside.

"Now, it's just you and me. You're nothing without Malchior." She whispered.

"But you see, Malchior required my power! I am stronger than Malchior, I am stronger than you." he growled.

"Until midnight, you'll loose all your power!" she growled.

"Well, the sun's just raising, won't do you much good." Trigon whispered. "You cannot escape from this!" Raven leaned against the wall, her position ready for attack. She panted her breath heavy and hard. "You are too tired."

"N-not too tired to stop you from staying here!" she growled. 'If I wait till midnight, he'd definitely find a way to stay in a permanent body. He's my father, but he's not an idiot.' The black shadow bird was still lingering with Raven. 'I have one last move.' Raven straightened herself out and stood up. Her eyes glowed white as she slowly rose from the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted.

"Meditating now won't do you much good." He tried to attack but the shadow bird deflected the attack.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS PIACULUM!" she let her power go as she felt everything whirl around her. The shadow bird grew larger as Raven's power exploded from her. She let out a yell. Black aura flew from her hand, eyes, and mouth as she used the spell. It was the last option for all enchantresses…to sacrifice her life to save the others.

A white flash came and surrounded Trigon. "I'm sending you back where you came from!" she howled. "Go…back…to…hell!" A loud boom and a flash and everything were silent.

* * *

Beast Boy was the first to come to. The barrier that dragon put up was gone and everyone was still out. He quickly went to each of them to check their pulse. Oh, what was he worried about? They're all still alive…RAVEN! He turned around and saw her figure lying on the ground.

"Raven!" he whispered. "RAVEN, wake up." He held her body against his. She felt so cold…yet so warm. Did she really go through with it? Did she really sacrifice herself? He felt for a pulse. There wasn't any…

Beast Boy looked down. Then he felt one, a soft pulse from Raven. She was breathing. Her cloak had reverted back to her original color – the dark blue and black. He held her body hoping she'd wake up.

* * *

"Is she undamaged?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin said. "But she's alive…and in a coma."

Beast Boy sighed and glanced at her right arm…the mark was gone. He smiled and placed his hand on her forehead. "She's alive. The mark's gone, see. She'll live." A sigh of relief came to all of them,

* * *

Raven's eyes slowly opened. She felt aches all over her body as her vision cleared. It was night and she titled her head to the side and saw Beast Boy. She placed her hand on his cheek. As if it disturbed him, he woke. "You're awake! GUYS RAE'S AWAKE!" he cried. Raven sat up and grunted. Beast Boy immediately hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I-I'm alive? But that spelled…should've…" she stuttered. "Oh, Azarath saved me." (AN: in other words, someone was watching over her.) She dropped her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. The other Titans smiled sheepishly and walked out of the room.

"I'm really glad your okay," he whispered. "I'm more than glad that you're not harmed." Raven pulled away and for a brief moment, their eyes met…and his lips were on her. He pulled away this time. Their eyes met and Raven gave a crooked smile. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"It might be the other way around, sometimes." Raven smiled. She sighed…that horrible event was over, she have nothing to worry about because there's always someone protecting her.

* * *

this is it...i'm sorry, but this is a way...crappy ending...sorry...but i hope you like this i hope you don't think this is completely weird...well, r&r please... -Rin


End file.
